Beauty and the Kitten
by BelleBasBleue
Summary: In an akuma fight, Chat gets himself into a very furry problem. Pure fluff.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Beauty and the Kitten**

"Chat! Can you cover me?" Ladybug yelled, deflecting yet another jet of power from the Akuma. Chat Noir grinned and ran forward, spinning his baton as fast as he could. Doing leaps and bounds, Chat made up a dance to distract the akuma, while Ladybug flew out of sight only to reappear behind the akuma, grabbing for the akuma's weapon of choice.

It had been a normal Saturday afternoon when both Marinette and Adrien had been called to defend Paris again against some crazy cat lady. It was a pretty easy akuma, and Ladybug estimated that they would be able to finish in less than two minutes.

The akuma was so easily distracted by Chat, and Ladybug was just reaching around to grab the weapon when the tides turned. The face of the akuma bloomed purple, and it suddenly gained strength. It threw Ladybug back across the street. She turned her attention from Chat Noir to Ladybug, and started throwing a vortex of spells towards Ladybug. Ladybug quickly created a shield with her yoyo, but she was too slow. A spell from the Cat-lady Akuma's cane spun past the shield and raced towards the core of Ladybug's body.

Time slowed for Marinette as she watched the spell burst past her shield and came closer and closer to her heart. Her shield started to diminish as her instincts told her to start moving. She wasn't quick enough. But Chat was.

Moving faster than he ever had, Chat jumped between Ladybug and the curse, taking the bullet square in the chest. The last thing Adrien heard was Ladybug's scream.

000

Adrien's vision was blurry, but the only thing he cared about was that he was alive. There was a large, warm hand rubbing his head, and he hummed happily, but it came out as a purr. Adrien jumped with a start as he realized something very off. He was quite right. Adrien was now standing in Ladybug's lap, but about ten sizes too small. Adrien looked down at his legs and hands, but they were covered in dark, black fur and were shaped like kitten paws. He wiggled his butt and could feel a slick tail twirl. On his head he felt his ears twitch from on top of his head as he heard Ladybug's laugh at a higher frequency. Chat Noir suddenly froze. _I'm a cat!_ Chat thought frantically. _This can't be happening. I didn't tell too many bad puns, did I?_

Ladybug petted Chat's spiked fur and calmed him down. "Just breath," Ladybug said peacefully. "We'll get you back to human in no time." When Chat gave her a skeptical look, she just smiled. "Don't worry Chat. I'll be able to finish the fight alone. I'll spread the Miraculous cure, and you'll be back to normal, I promise."

Chat leaped off of Ladybug's lap and pouted in the corner of the alley that they were seated in. Ladybug smiled sweetly at her partner and kissed him softly on his head. "I won't be long." She said, scaling the building closest to her to join the akuma fight.

Adrien scowled for a little longer before climbing up a few trash cans to get to another street, so he could watch the fight. Before he could get very far, a hand pulled him up by the scruff of his neck and placed him back in the alley. Ladybug scowled down at him. "Stay here, Chat. I know you want to help me, but I don't think your size is going to help me much right now. Please, just stay put, so I know you're safe," Ladybug whispered into Chat's ear, then leapt away for the last time.

Chat huffed loudly and sat heavily down in a big, muddy puddle; sulking. A few minutes had passed by, and Chat decided to try again. This time he was successful in getting close to the akuma fight, so he could finally watch Ladybug from a 'safe distance'.

The battle went on smoothly; without a hitch. Ladybug was able to get close to the akuma villain once again. The akuma was growing tired, and did not move as sharply. Unfortunately she was still able to catch Ladybug before the akuma was able to be set free.

Chat's fur stood on end as he watched Ladybug's wrist get caught in the akuma's tight, and wrinkled grip. Ladybug struggled hard against the grip, but she seemed to not be able to weaken the grip, so Chat decided to take action. Not even stopping to think, Chat ran from the alley, across a roaring street, past a herd of human turned cats, and a few upturned cars before reaching Ladybug and the akuma. Instinctively Chat ran towards the akuma's heels and started scratching at her heels. Once he got her distracted from Ladybug, he then sprinted up the akuma's body to play around in its hair. The crazy cat lady was soon dancing around Paris trying to get Chat off of her head. Chat paused for a second to pause and call for other cats to join him. While he was busy calling for others to join him, he didn't see a hand whack him off of the head. The next thing he knew he was skidding across the asphalt street. He yowled out in pain, and whined pitifully as he landed in a dirty puddle.

"Poor kitty," Ladybug laughed as she spied Chat yowling in a puddle. "We'll get this fixed in no time," she said as she picked up Chat carefully, and placed him on her shoulder. He licked her cheek appreciatively and climbed on top of her head for a better vantage point. Ladybug smiled and called for her lucky charm. Down from the sky fell a ball of yarn. A path lit up in her vision, and Ladybug rushed towards the akuma, smirking.

Chat Noir called into the air to the kittens surrounding the akuma. They followed his orders and moved away quickly. Ladybug threw the ball of the yarn, and instead of distracting the cats like a ball of yarn normally would, it attracted the magpie-like akuma. Easily, Ladybug threw her yo-yo and tied the akuma up. With the akuma taken care of, Ladybug tore the villain's knitted bag in half, releasing a small, purple butterfly. Ladybug caught the butterfly in her compact to then release a bright, white butterfly when she opened it again. "Bye, bye butterfly," she said in salutation, waving at the little insect. She then grabbed her lucky charm and tossed it into the air screaming: "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A sparkling, red dust filled the air around Ladybug and Paris. Chat Noir closed his eyes, waiting for the magic to cure him. It never came.

After a few minutes Adrien opened his eyes and found himself sitting on top of Ladybug's head in kitten form, still. Ladybug seemed to notice as well, and brought Chat to eye level to give him a closer look. "Why didn't' you return back to normal?" she wondered out loud. She shook her head as her eyebrows knitted together. "This is not good at all. We need to talk to Master Fu right away." As quick as she could, Ladybug tucked Chat under her arm and sprang off towards the other side of Paris where the keeper of all Miraculouses lived. Her miraculous beeped faintly as she soared through the air.

As soon as she got to Master Fu's shop, Ladybug skittered into an alley and set Chat on the ground. "I really don't want to have to do this…but I'm about to lose my transformation, and I have to reveal my identity. I need to protect you until you are back to normal. I have a feeling I know what Master Fu is going to tell us. I think you will be returned to normal in time, but you need a place to stay. You can't exactly go home. Your parents would be quite shocked to find their son a cat." Ladybug explained. "Plus, I know we have talked about revealing our civilian forms to each other for quite a while, so I guess, here it goes." Sadly, Ladybug closed her eyes and called her transformation off. Chat held out a paw to stop her or tell her something, but it would not have done much. Chat closed his eyes tightly and waited for the blinding light to subside.

"You can open your eyes" came a meek voice. Chat opened his eyes to find Marinette Dupain-Cheng standing in front of him in her normal cherry blossom themed outfit. Chat Noir stood there shocked for a few minutes before purring happily. He curled himself around her ankles and rubbed his neck against them. Marinette laughed weakly and picked him up. He cuddled against her pinkish-white t-shirt and purred gently. Marinette scratched his little head. "My, you're pretty dirty," she commented. "We're going to have to clean you up, little one," Marinette joked, sweetly. "Come on let's meet Master Fu first." Marinette opened her purse to let Tikki slip in, but she kept Chat in her hands as she knocked on the side door of the little tea shop.

Master Fu opened it almost immediately and beckoned Marinette in. "How are you, little bug," Master Fu said conversationally as he got two tea cups ready for Marinette and himself.

"I could be better for you see," Marinette held up Chat, "We have a little problem. Chat Noir got hit by a spell from the latest akuma. That wasn't so bad, because he deserved it with of all those bad cat puns." Marinette gave a shaky, but pointed look at the cat before continuing her train of thought. "The real problem came when he didn't return to being human after I cast the miraculous cure. What do you suggest we do?" Marinette asked.

Master Fu thought in silence for a while and seemed to be having a telepathic conversation with his kawami before returning to Marinette and Chat. "Well I don't really suggest you two do anything, really. You have already revealed your identity, Ladybug, which I'm very happy about. I have felt that you two have been ready for a very long time. And I suspect Chat will reveal his when he becomes human." Chat nodded his agreement and Master Fu continued. "There you have it. Your problem will only be solved with time, I'm afraid. This is because the powers of Chat Noir are more cat-like. Therefore he is more inclined to stay a cat if he was turned into one by an akuma. It's just his nature."

Master Fu poured himself a cup of green tea, and poured two more for Marinette and Chat. He gave a large cookie to Tikki. "So if I were you two, I would hang out together until the transformation disappears." He held up the two tea cups. "Tea?"

000

Ladybug climbed onto her roof with Chat on her shoulder and quickly transformed. Marinette watered a few of her plants before opening the hatch to her bedroom and gesturing for Chat to go in first. "Welcome to my home," she said simply.

Chat crawled cautiously onto her bed and tested the waters. It was a much more fluffy bed than his, and he quickly became enveloped in the mattress. Marinette bounced onto her bed and chuckled at the sight she was met with. Chat was yowling and mewing pitifully, looking at Marinette with the biggest eyes, pleading her to get him out of the plushy hell. Marinette laughed again, but complied.

"Come on kitty, let's get you cleaned up." Marinette picked up Chat around the middle and carried him down the rungs of the ladder of her bed and to the bathroom. Chat flinched a little as he saw the tub. As much as he liked showers, he loathed getting soaked completely, and especially by another person.

Marinette gently placed the small, black kitten on the counter of her sink before turning around to draw up a bath. While she left Chat unattended, he decided to do some innocent snooping.

The sink was a pretty white bowl that was not too slick. The facet was a matte-silver in color. Above that was a large medicine cabinet. The knob was a little out of Chat's reach, but he was determined. Wiggling his butt high in the air, he made a jump towards his target. With massive success, Chat was able to open the medicine cabinet, but unfortunately he was not given the opportunity to look inside as he was flung off to the side after hitting the wall beside the cabinet. He fell into a bin full of hair accessories and toppled out of it wearing a choker-like hair band, a flower and a few bobby pins that were attached to various parts of his body.

Marinette heard the thunking noise, turned off the facet to the tub, and turned around. In the corner of the bathroom Chat had fallen over tips-ily, making the petals of the flower flop over his face. Marinette laughed and leaned over and closed the medicine cabinet. "Am I going to have to tie a bell around your neck so you don't get into trouble?" Marinette chided. Marinette picked him up and took off all of the hair accessories and placed him in the warm bath water and started scrubbing.

Chat cried out in surprise and desperately tried to get out, but Marinette kept a steady hand against his back. With utter gentleness, Marinette scrubbed the dirty, black fur until it was shiny and fluffy. After a while, Chat started to enjoy the bath a little more and he started to play around in to soap suds like a little kid. But that did not stop him from trying to get out of the water. With his feline senses, there was only so much water he could take.

Marinette laughed again. "Alright, little kitty, you're done now." Marinette pulled the black kitten out of the bath water and set him on the floor as she grabbed the nearest towel. Chat stood there shuddering, letting his cold, wet fur hang off of him. Marinette enveloped Chat in a warm and fluffy, pink towel. In no time, Chat was fluffy, and dry. To finish off the outfit, Marinette tied a little bell around his neck. Chat sulked a little, but dealt with it.

The two of them settled into a cuddling position on Marinette's bed. The sky outside of her window was growing dark and purple, like that of an akuma wing. It was warm and comfortable, and soon the both of them slipped into a deep sleep. Neither wanted to moment to end.

It was getting late when the two woke up from their nap. They instinctively cuddle closer, leaching the warmth of sleep from each other. Outside the moon was just starting to rise, and chat smiled blearily up at it. _That was the best I've slept in a long time_ , Adrien thought to himself.

Chat's bell ringed a little as he stretched, and he smiled at the sound. It reminded him of all the times with his lady, who was laying there beside him. Chat never wanted to go back to that prison of a house that was supposedly home to him. In a short span of time, he realized that he felt more at home in Marinette's room than in his own. He never wanted to leave.

Just as he was about to drift back to sleep in Marinette's arms, a funny feeling came over his body. His eyes opened quickly. A shower of sparkly-red light flashed around him, and Chat lifted his paws over his head to shield himself. In a few moments it was over, and Chat was back to normal; he was human again. In the dark light, Chat smiled down at his body, deliriously happy that he had it back.

Marinette shifted beside him and Chat was suddenly away that his head was still lying on Marinette's stomach. He also understood that there was no way Marinette, his lady, didn't know he had transformed back into a human. No amount of flashing light could keep anyone asleep.

Chat hesitantly wrapped an arm around Marinette's middle, and she leaned closer to him, like a little kitten herself. Chat kept perfectly still, holding his breath. He realized what a weird position they were in considering that they were friends. A tentative hand pressed against the top of Chat's head, and Marinette started to pet him. Then she stopped.

"I washed you with soap," Marinette whispered.

Chat chuckled. "You also called me 'little kitty' as you tied a bell around my neck." Chat flicked the bell that was still tied around his neck for emphasis. It had luckily grown with him.

Marinette chuckled softly, and Chat could feel her smile press against the skin of his neck. "Well I guess you could say I have a soft spot for…" Marinette was interrupted by a bright, black and green light that engulfed Chat Noir, turning him into a civilian. Plagg smiled cheekily as he saw the teenagers freeze. He flew over to where Tikki was hiding. _Couldn't hold out for one more second_ , Adrien thought darkly.

"Long time no…?" Plagg was shushed by Tikki as she placed a paw over his mouth.

"Shush, It's about to get good!" She squealed silently, pulling out a pair of ginormous binoculars.

Marinette felt Chat's Adam's apple bounce up and down, and she hesitantly made her hand move from Chat's chest to his face. She traced his curves and smiled. _Of course it's the same person,_ Marinette chided herself. In a low voice, Marinette continued her sentence from earlier. "As I was saying…I guess I just have a soft spot for a certain black, little kitty" she whispered. It was silent again, but a comfortable one. "Do you mind if I turn on a light?" Marinette asked hesitantly. Chat nodded his head in response. Marinette could feel a lock of Chat's hair fall across her cheek as she leaned over him to switch on her light.

With a click, the light snapped on. Marinette returned to her spot on the bed and was met with a pair of dilating, green eyes.

"Hi," grinned Adrien.

"HI," blushed Marinette.

"Oh boy," Plagg sighed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you liked this new story. It's pretty much just fluff, but I felt the need to write it after watching countless Beauty and the Beast trailers. Please comment, favorite, or follow if you wish. It would be greatly appreciated. Until I write again, TTFN!**


End file.
